Silent Hill
by XOXOkiss
Summary: Kisah 6 orang namja yang dihantui oleh masa lalu dan menemukan sebuah kalung dan tanpa sengaja membangkitkan para iblis yang telah lama disegel. Warning! EXO official pairing(YAOI) don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title : SILENT HILL~

Author : VanillaHuang

Cast : EXO official pairing, Yuiri Asahina(OC), Yuki Asahina (OC)

Other Cast : J-Min, Lee Sooman, de el el

Genre : Horror,Mystery,Fantasy

Rating : PG-18 dan NC untuk adegan pembantaian (?)

Summary : Kisah 6 orang namja yang dihantui oleh masa lalu dan menemukan sebuah kalung dan tanpa sengaja membangkitkan para iblis yang telah lama disegel.

.

.

.

FF ini murni hasil pemikiran author sendiri dan mungkin sedikit terinspirasi dari film Silent Hill, jika terjadi kesamaan dalam judul atau kemiripan dalam isi FF harap dimaafkan. Jangan lupa untuk RCLC(?) (READ,COMMENT,LEAVE,COME BACK SOON)

.

.

.

_**Author POV**_

Disudut ruangan bernuansa putih, terlihat seorang namja manis yang merintih kesakitan hingga ia berteriak keras sehingga membuat 5 namja lainnya langsung menyerbu masuk ke ruangan itu.

" Wae,hyung?" Tanya seorang namja bermata bulat dan berbibir penuh,bertag name Earth

"Arggghhhhhhhh!" erang sang Light seraya memegang kepalanya dan berteriak kesakitan, tak peduli akan 5 namja yang terlihat panik sambil memeluknya. Penampilan Light sangat menyedihkan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan bersedih. Wajah yang pucat, bibir yang membiru, rambut yang acak-acakkan karena terus dijambaki oleh sang pemilik, keringat yang mengucur deras ditubuhnya serta air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

" Hyung, jebal! Jangan menangis. Hiks… Jebal,hyungie.. Kami ada disini untukmu,hyung. Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu. Hyung.. kumohon hentikan rintihanmu. Hikss..hikss " ucap seorang namja bermata panda.

" Hiks… Uljjima Time.. Jangan menangis. Light akan baik-baik saja.. Hiks " ucap sang Telekinesis sambil terus menggenggam tangan Time Control dan Light. Dan ajaibnya, berapa detik kemudian, rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Light terhenti. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, ia memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Hiks… Aku takut. Semua itu sangat menyakitkan… hentikan mimpi buruk itu." ucap Light seraya terus menangis.

"Light-ah… Bisakah kau memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Frost.

" Mereka… Mereka datang,hyung. Mereka akan membunuh kita. Karena kita…kita…membawa kalung itu. Kalung yang selama ini berada bersama kita. " jawab sang healer dengan ekspresi datarnya namun terlihat sekali dikedua matanya bahwa ia ketakutan.

" Siapa kita,hyung? Siapa kita sebenarnya? Mengapa kita yang ditakdirkan untuk membawa kalung itu? Apa yang terjadi kepada kita dimasa lalu? " Tanya Light kepada Frost. Frost hanya diam membisu, bingung untuk menjawab apa karena dirinya sendiripun tak tahu siapa mereka dan dari mana mereka berasal.

" Sooman haraboji! Mungkin ia tau sesuatu! " ucap Earth seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

" Kau tak bercandakan,Earth? Kakek tua itu menyebalkan! Ia akan terus mengoceh hal-hal yang tak jelas! " komen Healer dengan tampang -_-

" Aissh! Sudahlah. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya pada kakek REMPONG itu! " ucap Telekinesi tak berperasaan -_-

Hening seketika….

" Sebelum mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan, sebaiknya kita menemui Sooman haraboji. " ucap Light yang terlihat membaik. Sedangkan si Time Control yang tak tau apa yang sedang sahabat-sahabatnya permasalahkan hanya bisa cengo dan memasang wajah O_O

Tanpa isyarat yang pasti, tiba-tiba saja Healer yang entah menjadi kuat dari mana langsung menarik Time Control emmm… lebih tepatnya menyeret sang Time Control bermata panda tersebut disusul oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Berapa menit kemudian, keenam namja yang berparas cantik bagaikan wanita tersebut langsung mendobrak pintu berukiran rumit tanpa perduli dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang langsung keselek minumannya.

" Kalian ingin membuatku matikah?! " Tanya Sooman seraya mendeathglare keenam namja imut namun segera ia kembali mengendalikan emosinya ketika melihat Healer yang mengelus-elus pisau kecil,entah didapatkannya dari mana.

" Ada apa kalian kesini? " Tanya Sooman haraboji lagi. Dan seketika raut wajah Light yang mulanya biasa-biasa saja langsung pucat. Keheninganlah yang terjadi selanjutnya. Terus berlanjut hingga seorang yeoja yang memiliki kecantikkan diatas rata-rata muncul dari sebuah ruangan didekat perapian yang berada di dalam ruangan Sooman haraboji.

" KAUUUUUU! " teriak Light sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah wanita itu.

" Ada- " baru saja wanita itu mau mengucapkan sesuatu, Light langsung berteriak disusul dengan tubuhnya yang merosot seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Yeoja itu hanya memandang Light bingung.

" Kau… Kau ada disana! Saat itu… saat..itu. " ucap Light seraya menjambak rambut cokelat indahnya. Tiba-tiba, raut yeoja itu berubah, ia terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan dengan smirk yang ia lontarkan.

" Kau… Aku tau apa yang terjadi denganmu! Kau mengingat semuanya kan?! " kata yeoja itu sambil berjalan mendekati Light.

**Braaaak **

Keenam namja yang berada diruangan itu terkaget ketika Sooman haraboji menggebrak mejanya.

" Sial! Light mendapat mimpi itu! Itu pertanda bahwa 'mereka-yang-ditakuti' telah bangkit! Kenapa harus sekarang?! Kenapa harus sekarang?! " ucap Sooman haraboji dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

" Sooman-haraboji, bisakah kau memberitahu kami siapa sebenarnya kami ini? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka-yang-ditakuti' telah bangkit? " Tanya Telekinesis. Sooman menatap yeoja yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya lalu menghela napasnya.

" Kalian adalah sosok yang ditakdirkan untuk memegang kunci portal antara 2 dunia. Bumi dan Ozard. Sebuah planet yang dihuni para malaikat dan iblis yang terbuang. Dendam yang membara disetiap mereka sang penghuni planet tersebut menyebabkan mereka ingin menghancurkan dunia ini, menguasainya dan menunjukkan mereka adalah yang terkuat. Diantara mereka terdapat 6 namja yang memiliki kekuatan terhebat, merekalah yang memimpin Ozard. Seharusnya mereka menyerang bumi sejak 6 abad yang lalu, namun mereka gagal menyerang bumi karena seorang yeoja yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat menyegel mereka semua, disebuah kota bernama…. "

" Silent Hill. Itulah yang selalu diucapkan seorang anak kecil didalam mimpiku. Dan kau bernama J-Min, pengawal setia anak kecil tersebut. " Sambung Light sambil menunjuk yeoja yang berada disamping Sooman haraboji.

" Benar. Sosok anak kecil itulah yang menyegel para penghuni Ozard disebuah kota kosong, kota yang dikuasai oleh dendam yang membuncah hingga akhirnya hangus terbakar karena dendam itu seorang gadis kecil yang dibunuh dengan cara dibakar karena dituduh bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. Pada akhirnya, gadis tersebut tidak tewas walaupun keadaan tubuhnya hangus. Namun suatu malam, ia kembali kesosok tubuhnya semula. Yang membedakan hanyalah mata, kekuatan serta perasaannya. Matanya yang semula berwarna biru indah berubah menjadi hitam. Bukan hanya pupilnya saja melainkan seluruh matanya, bahkan kalian bisa berkaca melalui matanya jika berani. Kekuatan yang sebelumnya terpendam menjadi tidak terkendali, hal ini langsung membakar semuanya dari bawah tanah sehingga sekarang Silent Hill masih mengeluarkan abu yang turun seperti hujan. Dan gadis itu.. tidak lagi merasakan kebahagiaan tetapi dendam yang membara serta rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia pun membagi jiwanya menjadi dua. Namun jiwanya yang lain sangat bertolak belakang. Ia adalah sosok yang masih murni dan suci serta tidak dihinggapi oleh sesuatu yang disebut dendam. Gadis inilah yang menyegel para penghuni Ozard. Ada yang perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa saat penghuni Ozard disegel, gadis yang perasaannya penuh dengan dendam membara ini tidak tersegel, tapi entah karena apa, gadis ini menghilang. Dan gadis yang menyegel para Ozardpun menghilang dari peradaban, sekitar 320 tahun yang lalu setelah sebelumnya ia menceritakan kisah 6 namja lainnya yang akan ditakdirkan untuk menghapus dendam tersebut, dan 6 namja itu adalah kalian. Ini adalah saatnya kalian tau siapa sosok kalian sebenarnya. Telekinesis, kau bernama Xi Luhan. Frost namamu adalah Kim Minseok namun kau selalu dipanggil Xiumin, Huang Zi Tao untukTime Control, Do Kyungsoo atau D.O untuk Earth, Zhang Yixing atau Lay untuk Healer dan yang terakhir, Byun Baekhyun adalah kau Light. " ucap J-Min panjang lebar seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

Keenam namja itu hanya bisa diam seperti patung. Kaget akan potongan-potongan masa lalu yang terlintas diotak mereka. " Itu… tidak mungkin terjadi… " ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum walaupun J-Min tau bahwa itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Kalian itu ngomongin apa sih? " Tanya Tao membuat semua orang diruangan itu menoleh padanya.

" Ahhhsss… Sudahlah. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut tanyakan saja kepada para hyungdeul mu itu. " ucap Sooman yang mulai terlihat gak nyantai.

" Ah.. Baiklah. Aku akan diam. "

" Jadi… Bagaimana cara kita menghentikan mereka? " Tanya Xiumin.

" Kita hanya bisa menghentikan mimpi buruk ini dengan bantuan nona muda. " jawab J-Min.

" Ya. Namun 'nona mudamu' itu bukannya menghilang tiga abad lebih yang lalu? " Tanya Tao.

" Kita akan tamat duluan sebelum menemukan dia yang kau maksud,J-Min noona! " sambung Lay,panik itulah yang ada di pikiran Lay saat ini.

" Dia benar,J-Min. kita tidak bisa terus mengandalkan mastermu itu. Kita harus berusaha sendiri. " ujar Sooman.

" Kurasa dari tadi kalian membicarakanku. " tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang.

" Siapa itu? " Tanya J-Min waspada, tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga akan kewalahan apabila para penghuni Ozard datang dan menyerang mereka secepat ini.

**Tap tap tap **

" Hello… Long time no see! "

" Nona/Yuiri/Kau! " ucap orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

.

.

**Meanwhile**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hey, bro. Ini akan semakin menarik bukan? " Tanya seorang namja dengan tinggi badan yang super walaupun tidak sesuper tinggi badan orang yang sedang atau berusaha diajaknya untuk berbicara tersebut.

" Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, Park Chanyeol!? " Tanya Kris sambil menggeram kecil.

" Baiklah…. Tapi aku haus dan aku sangat tidak bisa menahannya. " timpal Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang terus melekat di wajah tampannya.

" DAMN! BISAKAH KAU MENAHANNYA UNTUK BERAPA BULAN KEDEPAN?! " teriak seorang namja yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan.

" Woww! Calm down, Kai! Kau harus menahan emosimu itu sebelum kau menghancurkan kita semua. Terlebih, istana ini! " ucap seseorang yang sedang duduk disofa dengan desain yang elegan, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi datarnya.

" Hey! Lebih baik kalian diam sebelum aku membakar kalian semua! " ucap Kris yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena kerusuhan kecil yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

" Ckckckck.. Kau tak akan bisa membakar kami,ge! Bagaimanapun juga yang mampu membakar dan membunuh kita hanyalah sang 'iblis' itu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya.

" They're come,right? " Tanya Sehun yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras akan nasib mereka.

" Yeah~ Maybe yes, maybe no. Kita hanya perlu membunuh mereka dan pemimpin mereka itu. Jangan lupakan juga yeoja yang terlalu setia pada masternya. " jawab Kris sambil beranjak mengambil bir yang berada di meja minibar istana itu.

" Kris! Ini gawat! " tiba-tiba masuklah seorang namja bersuara cempreng bertag name CHEN.

" Ada apa? Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak?! Suaramu itu sudah cukup mengerikan! " ujar Kai serayam menutup kedua telinganya.

" Kita tak akan membunuh 6 namja beserta pemimpinnya tersebut secara mudah! 'Dia' yang merupakan bagian dari 'kau-tahu-siapa' telah kembali! Dan tak mungkin kita bisa memusnahkan bumi dalam jangka waktu yang begitu pendek. Bisa-bisa kita tersegel lagi atau yang lebih parah… MATI! " ucap Chen sambil membolak-balik halaman buku kuno yang ia temukan diperpustakaan istana itu.

" Hmmm… They are hot. " ucap Chanyeol seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya.

" Park Chanyeol! Jika kau bertingkah gegabah, aku tak akan ragu-ragu untuk meminta namja-namja sialan itu untuk membunuhmu. Bahkan sebelum kau 'memangsa' namja imut yang kau maksud itu. " ujar Sehun yang langsung berhigh five ria dengan Kai.

" Dia punya nama, Oh Sehun! Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun! Dan untuk berapa kali kukatakan?! Panggil aku HYUNG! Dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar! "

" Baiklah… Selama kau belum menyentuh namja cina yang menjadi sasaranku, kau akan selamat. Dan sekarang, siapa yang berani membangunkan Suho hyung dari tidurnya? " Tanya Sehun. Dan selang semenit kemudian, ruangan itu langsung kosong. Kemana para namja yang memimpin Ozard tadi? Jawabannya simple, mereka melarikan diri karena tidak mau berurusan dengan Suho, salah satu dari mereka yang kejamnya enggak ketolongan -_-

" Ermm.. Suho hyung? " ucap Kai seraya memasuki ruangan besar disusul dengan para pemimpin Ozard lain yang sudah memegang berbagai macam peralatan seperti kunci inggris, palu, gagang sapu yang entah didapat Chanyeol dari mana serta buku mantra yang juga diambil Chen dari perpustakaan istana, dan jangan lupakan sebuah kamus tebal milik Kai yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

" Eh.. Kenapa kau bawa kamus? " Tanya Sehun.

" Karena jika kita diseran, aku akan memukulkan kamus ini kekepala Suho hyung hingga ia berhenti. Dipukul dengan kamus itu saja sudah menyakitkan, apa lagi dengan kunci inggri yang dibawa Kris ge? Dan apa-apaan kau Chanyeol hyung!? Kenapa kau malah membawa gagang sapu?!" ujar Kai panjang lebar. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

" Suho hyung? " panggil para namja itu seraya melirik kekiri dan kekanan.

" Oh tidak! Dia tidak berada disini… Ruangan ini begitu besar! Ia bisa saja menyerang kita dari setiap sudut ruangan! " ujar Chen ketika melihat tempat tidur berukuran King Size itu telah kosong.

**BLAM**

" Mau apa kalian kesini? " terdengar suara lembut seseorang.

**CRASHHHHH (?) **

" SUHO HYUNG! TURUN DAN LIHATLAH! KAMI MENJADI BASAH KUYUP BEGINI! NGAJAK TAWURAN LU HYUNG?! " teriak Kai saat menyadari bahwa dirinya basah karena hadiah tak terduga dari Suho. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya memamerkan senyum mautnya sehingga membuat Kris,Chanyeol,Chen,Sehun dan Kai yang berada dihadapannya merinding.

" Ia sudah kembali bukan? Tugas kita akan semakin berat sepertinya. " Tanya Suho.

" You got it,hyung. She's back. " jawab Kris sambil mengacak pelan rambut Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : SILENT HILL~

Author : VanillaHuang

Cast : EXO official pairing, Yuiri Asahina(OC), Yuki Asahina (OC)

Other Cast : J-Min, Lee Sooman, de el el

Genre : Horror,Mystery,Fantasy

Rating : PG-18/NC untuk adegan pembantaian dan sedikit _you-know-what_ (?)

Summary : Kisah 6 orang namja yang dihantui oleh masa lalu dan menemukan sebuah kalung dan tanpa sengaja membangkitkan para iblis yang telah lama disegel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FF ini murni hasil pemikiran author sendiri dan mungkin sedikit terinspirasi dari film Silent Hill,Harry Potter dan MV MAMA jika terjadi kesamaan dalam judul atau kemiripan dalam isi FF harap dimaafkan. Jangan lupa untuk RCLC(?) (READ,COMMENT,LEAVE,COME BACK SOON)

Dan untuk di chappie ini ada adegan NCnya! Yang ga kuat NC, dilarang baca. Entar kalau pingsan, Vanilla ga akan bertanggung jawab (?)

.

.

.

_Author POV_

Disebuah kamar yang terlihat sekali didalamnya banyak boneka panda, seorang namja imut sedang memainkan i-padnya sehingga tak menyadari sesosok bayangan hitam bermata merah sedang mengawasinya melalui jendela yang belum ditutup.

" Emm… Dingin sekali… " ucap namja bernama Tao itu sambil menggigil kedinginan lalu berjalan menuju kearah jendela.

**BRAAK**

I-pad yang dipegangnya terjatuh begitu melihat bayangan yang menurutnya mengerikan itu seperti sedang tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

" Hai,manis. " sapa bayangan itu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi namja tampan berambut blonde dan sudah berdiri dihadapan Tao.

" Si-si-siapa kau? " Tanya Tao seraya mengambil langkah mundur, namun semakin ia mundur semakin pula namja itu mendekatinya.

" Aku? Aku adalah pangeran kegelapan,sayang. Namaku adalah Kris Wu. Dan aku berniat untuk mencari mangsa malam ini. " ujar Kris,namja itu sembari memamerkan smirk yang terlihat sangat berbahaya bagi Tao (dan bagi author*?*)

Tao terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

**GREP**

Kris mengurung Tao dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan disamping kiri kanan namja bermata panda itu.

" Ap-ap-apa yang kau lakukan,Kris?! " Tanya Tao dengan nada gugupnya yang terdengar imut di telinga Kris.

" Emmm? Panggil aku gege,baby… Bukankah kau bilang tadi kau kedinginan? Sekarang biarkan aku menghangatkanmu. " ujar Kris sambil menciumi leher Tao.

" Ehmm~ apa yang…. AHHHHH" desah Tao saat Kris menciumnya dan mengulum bibirnya lembut sehingga membuat Tao merasa sengatan akibat sentuhan dari Kris.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kris untuk menaklukkan Tao (apalagi kalau sudah urusan ranjang -_-), karena tak lama kemudian, kedua namja berparas bak pangeran itu telah berbaring di atas ranjang king size dengan tubuh yang sudah _totally naked_. Dan malam itu menjadi malam terpanjang untuk Tao dan Kris.

_**SKIP NC**_

" Argghhh… " erang Tao saat ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya setelah melakukan _itu _dengan namja yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya semalam disaat yang tak tepat dengan warning dimana-mana -_-

Namja tampan bermata panda itu meringis kesakitan saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit.

" GOOD MORNING,BABYYYYY! "teriak Luhan yang tiba-tiba masuk disaat yang sungguh tidak tepat, untung saja Tao yang belum menyibakkan selimutnya.

" Owhh~ Ada apa,Tao? Kenapa kau meringis kesakitan? " Tanya Luhan ketika melihat Tao meringis menahan perih yang tak tertahankan seraya berjalan mendekat lalu…

" KYAAA,GEGEEEE! JANGAN BUKA SELIMUT TAOOOO! "

" KYAAAAAAAA TAO-IEEEEEE! KENAPA KAUUU NAKEEEEEEDD?! "

.

Mari kita abaikan kedua namja yang lagi sibuk teriak-teriakkan itu -_-"

.

" MWO? Kau melakukan _itu_ dengan seorang namja yang baru kau temui?! " –D.o

Tao yang merasa resah dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu terus-terusan menatap lantai dorm.

Karena Tao yang mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura setan disekitarnya, Baekhyun Luhan D.O Xiumin Lay langsung berhenti bertanya. Daripada kena wushu, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun dkk.

" Apa kalian sudah berhenti bertanya? " Tanya Tao masih dengan _evil mode on_, membuat Baekhyun Luhan D.O Xiumin Lay langsung mengangguk.

Kemudian Tao mulai menceritakan secara detail mengenai kejadian _panas _yang ia lakukan semalam dengan namja berambut blonde pirang itu.

**.**

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Ozard Palace**_

" Kau! Tak pulang semalaman hanya karena melakukan itu dengan salah satu dari 'mereka' ?! Kenapa tidak langsung kau bunuh saja ia,bodoh?! " ujar Kai geram dengan tingkah Kris yang menurutnya berada di luar batas kenormalan ( walaupun mereka juga sama abnormalnya ) dan terlalu mengulur-ulur waktu.

" Wow… Calm down,blackie. I just wanna play before I kill him~ " ucap Kris sambil meneguk red winenya.

" Kau ingin diteleportasikan ke ujung duniakah,tiang listrik jelek dan kelewat tinggi?! " balas Kai dengan emosi yang mulai terombang-ambing mendengar kata BLACKIE yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Kris hanya terkekeh saat ia merasa bahwa dongsaengnya yang memiliki kulit paling gelap itu merasa sungguh sangat amat terlalu terhina dengan ucapannya.

" Sudahlah,Kai. Tak usah mengeluarkan aura-aura demon! Kau membuatku takut! " ucap Chen sambil menutup buku kuno miliknya.

Kai yang semula berapi-api langsung menjadi tenang begitu melihat Suho memasuki ruangan besar dengan nuansa gold dan merah darah itu.

" Kemana,Chanyeol? " Tanya Suho.

Kai Chen Kris mulai berpandangan satu sama lain ketika mereka baru saja menyadari bahwa tak ada kegaduhan yang biasa diciptakan Chanyeol.

**BRAKKKK**

" CHANYEOL HYUNG KABURRRRR! " teriaK Sehun setelah sebelumnya ia mendobrak pintu kayu elegan dan dihiasi ukiran-ukiran emas yang terlihat indah itu.

" MWO?! NATIONAL-GOOD-TEETH itu memang ABSURDDDDD! " teriak Kai rada gak nyambung -_-

" Sudahlah~ jangan terlalu ketat terhadapnya! Sekali-kali ia bebas tak apakan. Lagi pula Chanyeol itu bukan tipe orang yang berpikir pendek dan gegabah. " ucap Kris sambil kembali meneguk red wine miliknya yang sedari tadi tak habis-habis.

Dan keadaanpun mulai menjadi tenang dan hening ._.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja berparas imut sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman yang berada dipinggir sungai Han. Ia melamun memikirkan cerita yang baru berapa jam lalu diceritakan oleh sahabatnya Tao.

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me, I already know_

_They all want me_

Ponsel milik namja manis itu berbunyi.

" Yoboseyo? "

" Hmm… Baekkie kau dimana? "

" Aku? Aku sedang berada di taman, Lulu hyung. Ada apa? "

" Aniya~ hanya bertanya. Kami akan pergi ke myeongdong. Baekkie bawa kunci cadangankan? "

" Ne,hyungie. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Annyeong,Baekkie-ah. Berhati-hati diluar sana ya! Jangan mau ikut orang yang tak dikenal,arraseo? "

" Tentu,hyungie~ Baekkie bukan anak kecil lagi. " ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan mebuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa gemas dengan sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tampak seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

Luhan yang menelpon hanya tertawa kecil lalu segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

**BUKKKK **

" Oucchhh… " ucap Baekhyun yang terduduk di hamparan tanah karena ditabrak oleh sesosok namja jangkung dengan paras bak pangeran.

" Ah~ Mianhae… Aku tak sengaja. " ucap namja itu sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

" KAUUUU! "

**TBC **

**Mianhae karena Vanilla lama update, abisnya sibuk ulangan mana tugas sekolah banyak lagi -_-" **

**Jadi Vanilla mungkin bisa ngeupdate FF 2 minggu sekali itupun kalau sempat..**

**Ya doakan saja Vanilla bisa update FF tiap minggu :p **

**Okey~ Jangan lupa review ya ^^ **

**Gomawoyo….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : SILENT HILL~**

**Author : VanillaHuang**

**Cast : EXO official pairing, Yuiri Asahina(OC), Yuki Asahina (OC)**

**Other Cast : J-Min, Lee Sooman, de el el**

**Genre : Horror,Mystery,Fantasy **

**Rating : PG-18 dan NC untuk adegan pembantaian (?) **

**Summary : Kisah 6 orang namja yang dihantui oleh masa lalu dan menemukan sebuah kalung dan tanpa sengaja membangkitkan para iblis yang telah lama disegel. **

**-O-**

**Annyeong! Vanilla's back! Vanilla minta maaf banget ya gara-gara telat update, ini semua karena modem Vanilla yang suka problem jadi sedikit susah buat ngeupdate FF. Tapi sekarang modem Vanilla udah baik jadi bisa update FF lagi, yeahh \(^o^)/ . Oh iya, tentang FF BaekYeol yg I'm Hurt terpaksa Vanilla delete karena banyak hambatan dalam pembuatan FF itu ): tapi woles aja readers tersayang*digampar* karena Vanilla bakal menggantinya dengan FF BaekYeol karya Vanilla yang lain dan bakal dipost setelah That Should Be Me dilanjut #jdueer so stay woles and say kami cinta saya (?) tapi mungkin prolognya bakal Van post bersamaan dengan lanjutan That Should Be Me. Kembali author katakan… FF ini murni hasil pemikiran author sendiri dan mungkin sedikit terinspirasi dari film Silent Hill,Harry Potter dan MV MAMA jika terjadi kesamaan dalam judul atau kemiripan dalam isi FF harap dimaklumi. Jangan lupa untuk RCLC(?) (READ,COMMENT,LEAVE,COME BACK SOON)**

**Cap cis cus yus (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Oucchhh… " ucap Baekhyun yang terduduk di hamparan tanah karena ditabrak oleh sesosok namja jangkung dengan paras bak pangeran. _

" _Ah~ Mianhae… Aku tak sengaja. " ucap namja itu sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri. _

" _KAUUUU! " _

_(end flashback)_

Baekhyun mulai berkeringat dingin saat melihat namja yang berada di depannya dan merupakan salah satu dari 6 namja yang berada dimimpinya.

" Baekhyun-ssi…? Kau kenapa? " Chanyeol menatap namja mungil didepannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit ' aneh '.

" YAKKKK! BAEKHYUN-SSI! " Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

" Hey.. bukankah itu Baekhyun hyung? " tanya seorang namja tampan pada sosok namja imut dengan pipi chubby dihadapannya.

" Sepertinya iya. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun berlari seperti dikejar setan? " Xiumin balik bertanya sambil menyeruput cappucinno miliknya. Tao dan sahabat-sahabatnya hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

" WOOWWW! "

" Kenapa,Kyungsoo? "

" Itu! Sepertinya Baekhyun berlari karena dikejar namja itu! "

" MWO?! AYO KITA TOLONG BAEKKIE HYUNG! " Tao langsung berlari keluar café yang berada didepan Myeongdeong dikuti dengan yang lainnya.

" Aiisssshhh… Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku? " eluh Xiumin, sepertinya ia yang harus membayar semua makanan dan minuman para sahabatnya itu. *poor Xiumin*

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berlari menjauhi Chanyeol yang sekarang berada 3 meter dibelakang dirinya. Hal ini sukses membuat Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati dan tiba-tiba….

**GREPP**

Dengan cekatan Chanyeol menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hampir mencium tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

" Emmm.. kenapa tidak sakit? Bukankah tadi aku kepeleset? " Baekhyun membuka kedua mata Coklatnya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat menyadari bahwa ia ada dipelukan Chanyeol.

" Kau harus berhati-hati saat berlari. "

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Hmm… ternyata dia cukup imut untuk seorang namja. " _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

**BLUSH**

" _Omona… Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jadi berdebar begini. _" Baekhyun memainkan ujung bajunya karena gugup diperhatikan begitu intensnya oleh sosok namja tampan dihadapannya.

" Emm… Gwenchana? "

" Ah, ne. Gwenchana. " Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil meraba tengkuknya. Entak kenapa Baekhyun merasa gugup untuk menatap Chanyeol. Bukan takut seperti tadi, tapi Baekhyun merasa bahwa jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

" BAEKHYUN-GE! " Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semula terdiam tiba-tiba kaget mendengar teriakan seorang namja bermata panda yang entah bisa muncul dari mana.

" HUWAAAA! " Tao kembali berteriak ketika Baekhyun membawanya lari menjauhi Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

" Bocah itu cepat sekali larinya. " suara baritone milik seseorang menyapa indera pendengaran Chanyeol.

" Tak disangka ya… Orang sependek itu bisa berlari begitu cepat. Bahkan mampu menyeret namja bermata panda tadi. Ckckckck… Sungguh mengerikan. Ternyata memang benar bahwa orang pendek itu tidak boleh diremehkan. " Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Em… Suho hyung… Bukannya kau juga pendek? "

**CKIIT**

" Siapa yang kau bilang pendek, Jongdae? " Suho langsung memasang tatapan membunuhnya membuat kelima namja lainnya langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

Aneh, padahal yang ditanyakan Chen! Kenapa malah semuanya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala? Dasar! Tampan-tampan tapi aneh -_-

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan dengan nuansa klasik, terlihat seorang yeoja berambut coklat panjang sedang membaca dengan serius.

" Kekekekeke… Namja bermata panda itu sudah ditandai. Ck… ternyata. " yeoja tersebut tertawa kecil.

**TOK TOK TOK **

" Masuk! "

" Nona, saya membawakan buku berisi profile para pemimpin Ozard. " J-Min membungkukkan badannya lalu menyerahkan buku berisi profile ke 6 pemimpin Ozard tersebut.

" Hmmm… Sepertinya ini akan menarik. " Yuiri, sang yeoja tersebut hanya menatap bosan buku yang sudah lusuh dihadapannya.

" Menarik? Apanya yang menarik,nona muda? Mereka sangat berbahaya! Dan kita belum ada persiapan! "

" HAHAHAHAHA " J-Min terkejut mendengar tawa Yuiri yang bergema dan begitu lantang. Membuat Sooman yang juga terkejut langsung menatap Yuiri dan J-Min. J-Min hanya menatap Sooman sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ya, sebenarnya Sooman juga berada diruangan itu dan lebih tepatnya di ujung ruangan nan luas dan bernuansa klasik tersebut. Ia terlihat sangat serius dengan bukunya sebelum Yuiri tertawa begitu keras, membuat Sooman berpikir apakah sang ' nona muda ' tersebut sedang kesambet atau apa -_-

" Berbahaya? Mereka hanya sekumpulan namja bodoh yang salah jalan… Ckckckck… "

" Anda sebaiknya tidak meremehkan mereka. Mereka itu cukup kuat! " ujar Sooman kesal dengan perlakuan yeoja yang bertubuh anak kecil didepannya dan jangan tanyakan umur yeoja itu! Ia bahkan patut dan sepantasnya disebut NENEK namun siapa yang berani memanggil yeoja tersebeut dengan panggilan nenek. Bisa-bisa orang tersebut hanya tinggal nama. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sooman merinding. J-Min hanya diam sambil terus menatap Yuiri yang masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

" Yang sepatutnya di waspadai itu adalah _kau-tahu-siapa_! Bukan namja-namja tersebut! Karena mereka justru merupakan bagian dari para penyelamat! " Yuiri mulai serius walau senyuman tak pernat luput dari wajah cantiknya.

" Apa maksud anda,nona muda? " tanya J-Min hati-hati, sepertinya ia takut jika Yuiri sang nona muda kembali tertawa dan tersenyum aneh seperti tadi. Sooman menutup bukunya lalu kembali memfokuskan pikirannya.

" Hhh.. Wu Yifan! Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris, lahir pada tanggal 6 November yang entah pada tahun berapa dan dimana. Aku sungguh tak peduli dengan itu. Memiliki kekuatan untuk terbang dan mengendalikan api, ya walau apinya tak semengerikan api Chanyeol. Merupakan partner dari Huang Zitao, namja bermata panda, pecinta panda dan menyenangi apapun yang menyangkut panda. Hmmm… sayang sekali ia bukan pengendali panda tapi pengendali waktu. " Yuiri kembali tertawa membuat J-Min dan Sooman ingin sekali menjejalkan kaus kaki kemulut yeoja tersebut.

" Lalu ada Oh Sehoon atau Sehun, pengendali angin dan lahir pada 12 April dan merupakan partner dari Xi Luhan sang telekinesis yang imut gak ketolongan itu, bahkan keduanya sama-sama lahir di bulan April. Ckkckck… Jodoh jodoh. " Yuiri menggelengkan kepalanya tak jelas sehingga membuat Sooman begitu _geregetan _untuk menyumpalkan gulungan kaus kaki dimulut yeoja itu.

" Kim Jongin yang bertag name Kai, lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari merupakan partner Do Kyungsoo pengendali bumi atau tanah itu. Dan apa-apaan ini?! Keduanya lahir dibulan yang sama?! " J-Min dan Sooman hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan yeoja yang menyerupai anak-anak namun berumur ratusan atau mungkin ribuan tersebut.

" Kim Jongdae! Pengendali petir yang lahir pada 21 September di blablabla dan merupakan partner dari Kim Minseok pengendali es. Hmm… Siapa namanya? Xiu… Xou.. Xiumon? Xiuming? " Yuiri membaca buku lusuh yang semula diberikan oleh J-Min.

" Xiumin. Namanya adalah Xiumin, nona muda. " jelas J-Min yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Yuiri.

" Kim Joonmyun Suho atau apapun namanya. Pengendali air, lahir pada 22 Mei, usil, mengerikan dan membosankan. Ckckckck…. Bagaimana bisa seorang Zhang Yixing sang penyembuh bisa menjadi partner namja pemilik senyum mematikan tersebut. Sungguh naas sekali. Dan kalau tidak salah nama lain Yixing itu Lay. Hmmm… apa ia kelelahan? Atau jangan-jangan ia suka berbohong? "

Sooman mulai memasang tampang -_- melihat Yuiri yang semakin asal nyerocos dari waktu ke waktu.

" Aha! Yang terakhir! Park Chanyeol! Pengendali api, lahir pada tanggal 27 November dan dijuluki Happy Virus. Partner dari Byun Baekhyun si pengendali cahaya. Hmmm… menarik. Sepertinya setelah Tao, Baekhyun akan ditandai juga. "

" MWO? DITANDAI?! " J-Min dan Sooman berteriak tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat telinga Yuiri berdengung kencang.

" HYAAA! JANGAN BERTERIAK! " Sooman dan J-Min menganggukkan kepala lalu kembali fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Yuiri.

" Dan ya… kalian taulah apa yang kumaksud dengan ditandai. Sayang sekali NCnya diskip oleh author. " * oke ini sudah cukup melenceng dari cerita -_- *

" Tapi bagaimana bisa? " Sooman terlihat mengerutkan dahinya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lalu kembali mengerutkan dahinya, mempoutkan bibirnya hingga membuat J-Min buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi mulutnya. Yuiri? Jangan ditanya! Yeoja tersebut sibuk membenturkan kepalanya kemeja kerjanya. * apa-apaan ini?! *

" Mereka membuat rencana agar Baekhyun dkk terjerat. Hmm… maksudnya jatuh cinta begitu sehingga mereka akan semakin mudah membunuhnya. Namun, seperti yang kukatakan tadi! Para pemimpin Ozard itu hanyalah sekumpulan namja bodoh yang berwawasan sempit tapi sok tau. Justru mereka yang terjerat oleh pesona Baekhyun dkk. Dan bahkan Kris diam-diam menyukai Tao. Sebegitu mudahkah ia jatuh cinta pada pesona namja panda tersebut. Ckckckck… apalagi Chanyeol? Aku yakin ia akan melakukan apapun agar cintanya diterima oleh Baekhyun nanti. Parah dan cukup absurd. Pemimpin Ozard yang termasyur itu akan benar-benar menjatuhkan imagenya! HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Hmmm! "

J-Min dan Sooman langsung menjejalkan mulut Yuiri dengan buah apel.

.

Meanwhile, di istana Ozard

.

.

.

" Hatchiiiii… Sialan yeoja itu! Beraninya ia membicarakanku! HATCHIIII… " Kris terus-terusan menggerutu sambil berusaha menahan bersin yang sedari tadi sudah melandanya -_-

" Kasian, Kris hyung. Ada yang membicarakannya sampai sampai Kris hyung bersin terus. " Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan anggukan dari para pemimpin Ozard kecuali Kris yang masih sibuk bersin-bersin.

Chanyeol yang entah dari tadi siang terus-terusan diam lalu tersenyum lalu kembali serius lalu senyum kembali dan begitu seterusnya sampai membuat Suho yang duduk disampingnya bosan.

**BUKKK **

" Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku,hyung?! " erang Chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Suho.

" Siapa suruh kau senyum senyum gak jelas! Seperti orang gila tau! " ujar Kai ikut-ikutan.

" Hey, kkamjong! Diamlah! "

" Siapa yang kau panggil KKAMJONG,cadel?!"

" Tentu saja kau! Dan maaf ya! Namaku Oh Sehun bukan Cadel! Aku hanya cadel disaat tertentu! " Sehun hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya dan tak peduli dengan Kai yang sudah mulai naik pitam.

" Sudah cukup! " tegur Chen yang sukses membuat Kai dan Sehun terdiam. Jarang-jarang Chen menegur mereka dan apabila sudah begitu pasti ujung-ujungnya bakal tak beres. Siapa juga yang mau kena dampak murkanya Chen? Mending bunuh diri, itulah yang dipikirkan Kai dan Sehun saat ini.

" Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkannya,Chan! "

" Hahaha… like you don't know me,ge. "

" Ckck… jika tak bisa Bahasa Inggris engga usah sok bisa deh,Chan! "

" _Mentang-mentang bisa bahasa Inggris. " _ujar Suho dalam hati.

" Ia sungguh imut untuk namja! Dan bahkan aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan bibir kissablenya itu! Uhhh… ingin secepat mungkin _kutandai _dia! Sikapnya yang malu-malu tadi sungguh sempurna dan semuanya musnah ketika namja jelek bermata panda itu muncul! " jelas Chanyeol yang berapi-api saat menyebutkan ciri-ciri Tao.

_Hening_

" Apa yang barusan kau bilang? " tanya Kris sambil melempar deathglare terbaiknya ke Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Kris,Chen,Suho,Sehun dan Kai.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur king size, terlihat seorang namja imut yang memeluk boneka beruang besar sambil sesekali pipinya merona merah. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa gemas karena perilakunya yang tak sesuai umur tersebut.

" Huh! Kenapa kau tak bisa tak memikirkannya, Byun Baekhyun?! " ucap namja itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang pink dan kissable hingga membuat sesosok namja tampan yang berada di luar jendela kamarnya menahan napas karena memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

" Hai, Baekkie! "

Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil langsung menghentikan kegiatan mempoutkan bibirnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Chanyeol, namja tampan yang dari sedari tadi terus menerus ia pikirkan hingga membuat pipinya merona merah. Dan ia sangat kaget melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya sambil tersenyum begitu lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Dari mana ia masuk? Baekhyun ingin menanyakan itu namun Chanyeol malah menyela

" Kau begitu imut malam ini,Baekkie… Apa lagi saat mempoutkan bibirmu yang so sexy itu. "

**BLUSH **

Perkataan Chanyeol barusan membuat wajah Baekhyun merona merah dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

Sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan…

**CUP~**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari ada benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya dan ia langsung memejamkan kedua mata indahnya saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah menciumnya.

" Enghhh…. C-Chan… " desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengulum bibir yang menurut Chanyeol begitu menggairahkan itu.

" Ne? Wae,chagi? " Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang merona merah dihadapannya membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya paksa karena melihat pemandangan yang begitu ehemm _sexy _baginya.

" ARGHH! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! " Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan langsung menindihnya lalu kembali mencium Baekhyun dengan sedikit liar.

" Engghh…. C-Chan… Hmmm… "

.

" Games on! " tampak seorang yeoja menyeringai dan langsung terbang kembali menuju ruangannya.

**TBC**

**Don't forget to leave your review/comment and come back soon (:**

Special thanks to :

**Sihyun Jung,You Know Who,Sari Nur Hanifah,Dian hanie hunie,Chanyeollopebaekkie,Riyoung Kim,ajib4ff,RoseEXOticsFRIEND,Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic,Cho Sungkyu,nin nina,Aiiu d'freaky,Minki,AngelGie HantaoRis,Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic CB,fujo yaoi,BabySuLayDo,Kha,Kim Haerin-ah,BIBIRKKAMJONG,00' no name,MyJonggie, 24,UruRuBeak,Ryu ryungie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : SILENT HILL~**

**Author : VanillaHuang**

**Cast : EXO official pairing, Yuiri Asahina(OC), Yuki Asahina (OC)**

**Other Cast : J-Min, Lee Sooman, de el el**

**Genre : Horror,Mystery,Fantasy **

**Rating : T untuk chap ini.**

**Summary : Kisah 6 orang namja yang dihantui oleh masa lalu dan menemukan sebuah kalung dan tanpa sengaja membangkitkan para iblis yang telah lama disegel. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran author sendiri dan mungkin sedikit terinspirasi dari film Silent Hill,Harry Potter dan MV MAMA jika terjadi kesamaan dalam judul atau kemiripan dalam isi FF harap dimaafkan. Dan Vanilla minta maaf karena telat update ****. Jangan lupa untuk RCLC(?) (READ,COMMENT,LEAVE,COME BACK SOON)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman yang terlihat cukup sepi. Entah kenapa, namja berparas bak malaikat itu merasa _not in good mood _menghadapi kelima namja yang sedang adu mulut di dorm mereka. Walaupun begitu ia tetap menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disebuah ayunan yang terletak tepat dibawah pohon memiliki bunga-bunga berwarna pink cerah. Pohon yang aneh dan memiliki bunga seperti bunga peoni pikir Luhan.

Namja cantik itu terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari ada seorang namja tampan muncul dan duduk diayunan yang berada di samping Luhan.

" Kau kenapa? " Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia langsung terdiam melihat paras namja itu yang begitu emm.. sempurna. Kulit yang sangat putih, mata berwarna kecoklatan dan hidung mancungnya. Luhan benar-benar ingin berteriak karena telah melihat namja yang begitu tampan namun ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat Luhan itu namja bukan yeoja. Dan ia tak mau image runtuh karena hal itu.

" Aku tidak apa. " Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona.

" Siapa namamu? " namja itu tersenyum simpul melihat Luhan yang sungguh imut dan 'menggairahkan' namun ia menggeleng pelan berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran pervert yang menghinggapi otaknya. Entahlah namja itu punya otak atau tidak, biarkan Tuhan dan namja itu saja yang mengetahuinya(?).

" Aku tidak pervert. Aku tidak pervert. Aku tidak seperti Kris hyung dan si Derp Face itu. Kendalikan dirimu Sehun! Jangan memberi kesan buruk di pertemuan pertama. " batin namja yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu.

" Ah.. Luhan imnida. " Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendapati namja tampan disampingnya itu tengah menatapnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang menurut Luhan sangat menunjang wajah tampan milik namja itu.

" Sehun. Kenapa kau terus menundukkan kepalamu? Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu,Luhannie. " Sehun memegang dan mengangkat dahu Luhan hingga terpaksa sekali Luhan menatap kedua mata indah milik Sehun.

" Kenapa mukamu merah ,hannie? Apa kau sakit? " Sehun membelai pipi Luhan yang menurutnya lembut itu. Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Sehun tau kalau Luhan terpesona dengannya dan ini pertanda yang bagus untuk melenyapkannya nanti. " Han? Apa kau sakit? " Sehun bertanya sekali lagi dan ia langsung menyeringai ketika ia mendapati Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menarik tangannya yang semula memegang dahu Luhan. Ia benar-benar kesusahan dalam mengontrol dirinya ketika menatap Luhan. Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya sambil mempoutkan bibir kissablenya karena merasa bosan. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menggandeng Luhan dan menariknya menuju sebuah kafe di dekat taman itu.

**Cring~**

Lonceng kecil yang diletakkan di atas pintu kafe berbunyi ketika Sehun membuka pintu berwarna putih itu. Ia terlihat memperhatikan tempat disekitar kafe itu dan ketika ia menemukan sebuah kursi kosong untuk dua orang, ia segera menarik Luhan menuju kursi itu.

" Aku tau kau bosan,hyung. Jadi aku membawamu kemari. " Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk dikursi itu. Luhan benar-benar tak dapat menahan rasa malunya. Sehun benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri. Sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak didepan Luhan.

" Permisi. Anda mau memesan apa? " seorang namja berpipi chubby memberikan sebuah buku menu kepada Sehun dan memberikan satu lagi ke Luhan.

" Aku memesan bubble tea rasa coklat dan sepotong cheese cake. Hannie, kau ingin memesan apa? "

" Em.. aku ingin bubble tea taro dan sepotong rainbow cake. " Luhan menutup buku menunya.

" Ba… LUHAN? " namja chubby itu berteriak begitu kencang ketika melihat Luhan. Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lupa kalau Xiumin sahabatnya berkerja paruh waktu di kafe itu dan ia sedikit lega karena tak banyak orang di kafe itu.

" Eh.. Mianhae. Harap anda menunggu 15 menit. Ada lagi yang ingin dipesan? " Xiumin terlihat canggung atau penasaran? Entahlah.

" Kau mengenalnya? "

" Iya. Dia sahabatku. Kami tinggal bersama. "

Sehun sebenarnya tau hanya saja ia tak suka dengan keheningan yang tercipta karena Luhan sepertinya masih sungguh malu. Namun ia justru juga bingung mau berbicara apa. Jadi Sehun hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja kafe itu.

**Cring~**

Spontan Sehun menghentikan kegiatan mengetuk-ngetuk meja ketika merasakan bahwa salah satu dari hyung 'tercintanya' berada di kafe itu. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan apa yang ia lihat benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Sehun melihat Kris, hyungnya yang dingin tengah menggandeng tangan seorang namja bermata panda yang terlihat sekali bahwa kedua pipi namja itu merona. Luhan yang merasa bahwa Sehun tak lagi melihat kearahnya mendongakkan kepala dan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan ia bereaksi sama seperti Sehun. Kaget? Tentu saja. Demi eyeliner milik Baekhyun, ia melihat dongsaengnya Tao tengah merona karena digandeng oleh seorang namja berambut coklat kemerah-merahan dengan model rambut Mohawk atau apalah itu sebutannya. Luhan tidak peduli dengan rambut namja yang tengah menggandeng Tao.

Namja itu dan Tao tentunya segera duduk tepat disamping Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam kaget. Sepertinya Tao tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang berada disampingnya karena sibuk menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kris? "

" Apa, cadel? "

" Grr…. Aku tidak cadel. "

" Oh ya? Dan panggil aku hyung,bocah. Aku lebih tua darimu. "

" Cih. Membosankan. Aku tak tau kau dapat bersikap begitu romantis,hyung. "

" Terserahmu. Susah bicara sama orang cadel. " Kris kembali menatap Tao.

" Ini buku menunya. Silahkan dipilih mau memesan yang mana? TA- "

Luhan segera membekap mulut Xiumin ketika namja chubby itu ingin berteriak. Sepertinya ia juga kaget sama seperti Luhan. Apa lagi ketika melihat Tao yang seumur-umur enggak pernah merona, sekarang justru kebalikan. Dengan segera Luhan menarik Xiumin ke ruang staff. Xiumin hanya pasrah, ia sudah cukup kaget dengan kedatangan dua sahabatnya bersama namja yang sangat tampan.

" Hyung jangan berteriak-teriak begitu dong. Malu diliat orang. "

" Dimana kau bertemu dengan namja itu? Kenapa ia bisa bersamamu? " bukannya merespon perkataan Luhan, Xiumin justru melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada namja imut dihadapannya itu.

**Blam**

Xiumin dan Luhan menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Tao sedang berdiri bersandar sambil memegangi dadanya.

" Jadi kau mau jelaskan kepadaku siapa dia? " Tanya Xiumin. Tao menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih berusaha untuk mengontrol jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat.

Melihat Tao yang tidak merespon apapun. Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan terdiam ditempatnya.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka bertiga. Lain lagi dengan dua namja tampan yang berada diluar sana. Mereka justru saling mengejek. Yah tidak secara langsung sih melainkan melalui telepati.

" _Dasar cadel! "_

" _Diamlah tiang listrik."_

" _Siapa yang kau bilang tiang listrik,hah? "_

" _Kau,hyung. Siapa lagi coba? Chanyeol kan tidak berada disini. " _

" _Grrr.. bocah cadel gila. "_

" _Tiang listrik jelek. "_

" _Jelek? Aku ini tampan,bocah. "_

" _Iya. Setampan kucing jalanan. Seharusnya kau bercermin,hyung. Kujamin kau pasti akan takut karena kau akan melihat tampang monster terpampang dengan begitu tidak elitnya dicermin itu. "_

" _Tunggu sampai kita kembali ke Ozard, Sehun. Kau akan kujadikan makanan untuk nagaku! " _

" Maaf menunggu…. " Luhan bersama Tao kembali mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi masing-masing.

Kris dan Sehun segera mengakhiri 'percakapan' mereka dan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Suasana menjadi hening ketika pesanan mereka datang. Tao dan Luhan sama-sama melahap cake mereka dengan semangat, mengingat kedua namja imut itu sangat menyukai makanan manis.

.

.

.

Xiumin berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang kecil yang menjadi jalan pintas menuju rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal namja chubby itu dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**Tap **

**Tap **

**Tap **

Xiumin mempercepat jalannya ketika ia merasa bahwa seseorang sedang mengikutinya.

" _huaaa… seseorang mengikutiku! Bagaimana kalau dia perampok? Atau dia pemerkosa? Huaaa… eommaaa! Tolong anakmu yang imut ini… " _ batin Xiumin membuat namja yang mengikutinya tersenyum kecil.

**Grep **

" Wuahh.. ternyata kau memang imut… "

" HUAAAA! "

**TBC **

**Mianhae karena Vanilla engga bisa ngebalesin review readers sebelumnya. Abisnya Vanilla lagi sibuk banget dan Vanilla minta maaf juga karena telat ngeupdate FF BaekYeol yang love fiction. Paling hari minggu baru Vanilla update. 'cause file tu FF ada di omputer dan Vanilla lupa mindahin ke flashdisk. Ini semua karena Vanilla langsung ke luar kota dan sangat tidak mungkin kalo Vanilla ngebawa komputer nya… hehehe… oke readers semua. Jangan lupa review ya ^^**

**Kamsahamida**


End file.
